


Inside My Heart

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: Arjen crossed a line he shouldn't have and now he's dreading Cristiano's return.





	Inside My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2005 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note: This is based on Ronnie/Arjen from the Livejournal RPG theinsidestory.  
> There is Dutch dialogue in it but it still makes sense even if you don't understand the language.
> 
> Big big thankies to leetje for Ronnie's broken Dutch.  
> More big thankies to corduroy_mouse for the beta.
> 
> Author's Note No.2:  
> And you definitely need to check out leetje's beautiful companion piece which is from Ronnie's POV.

The noises coming from the inside of their apartment tell him that Cristiano is home again. The Portuguese had been gone for only two weeks but to him it had felt like ages. In most cases it was no big deal for him to be on his own for a couple of days, this time however it was an entirely different story.

On the night before Cristiano should depart for a promotional photo-shoot, he had picked some really stupid fight. Arjen had never been a very jealous person but with Cristiano everything seemed to be different. And in his jealousy he accused Cris of cheating on him with those beautiful models he was always depicted. Their heated argument had ended with Cristiano being absolutely furious and leaving him in the middle of the night.

The whole two weeks he had felt queasy, not knowing if Cris would return. Of course they had fought before, but he had never ever brought up cheating in any of their fights. He knew fully well how much he could hurt Cris with false accusations on this topic.

Cristiano had only once cheated on him and that had been at the very beginning of their relationship. It had been a painful experience for both of them, and had nearly ended everything before it started.

He would never forget the expression on Cristiano’s face before the Portuguese had turned, grabbed his suitcase and walked straight out of the door. Every time he thought about it his heart constricted in pain. God, what had he done?

He had wanted to call him but when he picked up the phone he couldn’t bring himself to press the buttons. His fingers had trembled from anxiety that Cristiano wouldn’t answer his phone seeing the caller was him. So he hadn’t called, instead he had spent the fortnight with very little sleep, regretting hurting the person who was so important to him.

God, how could he have been so stupid? His fingers tighten around the railing of the balcony. And now, what was he supposed to do now? Was Cris just back to get the rest of his things? Why was he still standing outside when he should go inside and tell him how sorry he was? Since when had he become such a coward?

All of a sudden soft lips brush against the nape of his neck and strong arms encircle his waist. Through all his ponderings he must have missed Cris coming so close to him. Not like he would have expected him to in any case.

“Wat denk jij over?” Cristiano’s Dutch isn’t perfect but he understands him just fine.

Slowly he turns around, clears his throat and looks into the dark eyes of his lover.

“Ik… Het spijt me…” But Cristiano presses a finger to his lips silencing him before he has a chance to apologize and shakes his head. Arjen smiles faintly remembering how often he had stopped Cris from apologizing in the same manner after his lover had done something stupid.

“Ik heb deze, voor jou.” Cristiano pulls a small flat box from one of his jeans pockets and hands it to him.

Frowning he takes the package and gives the Portuguese a puzzled look. He has a gift for him? Shouldn’t he rather whip him raw after all this?

“Maak maar open.” Cris urges him on, beaming brightly at him.

Slowly he frees the little box of its wrappings and opens the lid. Inside bedded on blue velvet lies a silver-bracelet. His eyes widen in recognition and he looks up.

“Deze is andere datums.” Cristiano says and winks at him.

Arjen studies the dates and chuckles, different dates indeed and of a very different nature too.

The silver circlet he’s holding in his hands is an exact copy of the bracelet he had given to Cristiano on his 20th birthday. But unlike this one, Cristiano’s holds the dates of his first goals for Sporting, United and Portugal.

Tracing the bracelet he fondly remembers how nervous he had been back then. Not knowing if the Portuguese would like his gift at all. But the look on Cristiano’s face and how his eyes had lit up had told him he had loved it.

And Cristiano had always worn it and he had stopped counting the times he had felt the sensation of the cool metal against his naked skin as Cristiano’s wrist had brushed over his body.

Taking the bracelet out of the box Cristiano reaches for his arm. A moment later he hears the faint clicking of the catch snapping shut and the jewellery dangles from his wrist.

He stares at it and doesn’t know what to say. After all these years Cris still never ceases to amaze him, be it with gestures or words. Cristiano’s fingers cradle his left cheek and he raises his head looking into the handsome face of the Portuguese.

“Thank you,” Arjen says, before brushing his lips softly over Cristiano’s. His kiss is hesitant and almost shy, leaving Cris the option to pull back, which he doesn’t instead his lover deepens the kiss. When their lips finally part Cristiano quirks an eyebrow at him and shakes his head slightly.

“This won’t do,” Cris says, grabs his hand and drags him towards the glass doors. “I expect a proper thank you!”

Arjen starts to laugh, it is true Cristiano never ceases to amaze him, but some things will never change and he’s grateful for that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
